


In Which There Are Aphrodisiacs

by omgbubblesomg



Series: 31 fics in 31 days [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Cursed Dean, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Impala, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Sex Curse, Sex Pollen, a witch made them do it, my favourite kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/pseuds/omgbubblesomg
Summary: Dean is force-fed a witchy aphrodisiac and gets a craving for Sam’s dick.





	In Which There Are Aphrodisiacs

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try Kinktober! I've set the unnecessarily difficult self-goal of writing a fic a day with a new pairing for each kink. Obviously had to start with these two muppets.
> 
> Day 1: Aphrodisiacs

There were three Sams. Or possible four. It was hard to tell over the sound of his own brain telling him to get Sam’s dick in his mouth. He was having a hard time deciding which Sam to go for. All the Sams were driving, and they all looked a little freaked out, glancing at Dean in unison as he tried to say his brother’s name. He squinted, forcing the Sams to coalesce, and then angled himself forwards.

“’ammy,” he slurred, trying and failing to connect his hand with one of Sam’s limbs. Christ, why was the world so  _mobile?_  Didn’t things usually stay in the same place? He flailed again and managed to flop a hand uselessly on the seat next to Sam’s hip. He stared at his arm in betrayal. “S—ahm?”

Sam knew what he meant. “S’okay, Dean. I’m right here.”

“I gotta…”

“Yeah, I know. Stay calm, okay? We just have to get to the bunker. We’ll find an anti-curse or a charm or something.”

Dean groaned. “Not gonna make it that far.” His mouth was dry. Parched from the complete lack of Sam in it. He tried to lick his lips but his tongue wasn’t really doing what it was supposed to, either. He pitched forward again and this time he ended up sort of in the same region as Sam, awkwardly splayed across his side. He mouthed at whatever body part was next to his cheek. A collarbone, maybe.

“ _Dean!_ ”

Distantly, Dean felt Sam trying to push him away, but now that he had migrated himself into Sam’s personal space he wasn’t about to leave. The witch had given him something hinky. Forced a vial of golden sweet liquid down his throat before Sam had blazed in, a one-man rescue mission. God, he had looked so good. Dirty and a little blood-splattered. Dean had been reaching for him even before Sam had untied him.

And now… now he was  _right there._  Big worried moose. Eyes scrunching at him as Dean fumbled at whatever limb was closest.

“Oh my God, Dean. What the hell was in that vial?”

He grunted in reply. How was he supposed to know? He wasn’t interested in witch crap. Besides he was pretty distracted right now and not at all interested in thinking about something that wasn’t Sam’s dick. In fact, his hand looked like it might be somewhere in the vicinity of Sam’s crotch and  _thank God_  because he was going  _crazy._  He had never needed anything in his life more than he needed Sam’s dick down his throat right now.

He was  _usually_  as suave as they come, and he prided himself on getting people into bed with just a well-timed wink and a practiced line. But for some reason he couldn’t get himself to formulate anything sexier than “I’mma giff you a blowshob now.”

If he had his wits about him, he probably would have taken offence at the loud screech of Baby’s wheels on the asphalt as Sam pulled her into an emergency park. But he only had room for one thought, and that was getting his fingers into the waistband of Sam’s jeans, sliding his hand down, and somehow locating Sam’s dick without the help of his brain, which was just yelling  _YES YES YES YES_  on repeat.

“Dean, holy shit, what are you—”

Dean ended that line of thought simply by getting his lips around the head of Sam’s cock and sucking.

It was lucky that Baby was pulled to the side of the road because Sam made a kind of whole-body shudder that would have sent them spinning off the highway if his hands had still been on the wheel. Instead, it just sent his hips spasming up towards Dean’s mouth and that was kind of the desired outcome anyway. Dean’s jaw relaxed to take it in, and something salty-sweet dribbled across his tongue, making him moan. Did Sam always taste this good?

Sam’s hand belatedly went to the back of Dean’s head—to push him off? To bring him closer?—but Dean ignored whatever direction the hand was trying to give in favour of settling down across Sam’s thighs to take more of his brother down his throat. It was like drinking a cold beer after a hunt. Soothing and refreshing all at once and he momentarily considered saying that to Sam, but that would require pulling off Sam’s cock and no way was that about to happen any time soon.

“Oh fuck, Jesus fuck Dean what the—”

“Sammy,” Dean moaned, except it came out missing a couple of consonants and for some reason that sounded even better. Sam’s name garbled by the width of his cock in Dean’s mouth as Dean inched lower.

His nose finally nuzzled up against the soft spot beneath Sam’s belly button and he had never felt so comfortable in his life. Breathing the smell of his brother straight from the source, and getting the taste of him heavy across his tongue and down his throat. Fuck. He could go to sleep right here, with his chin resting on Sam’s balls and his throat stretching obscenely around Sam’s erection.

Sam wasn’t nearly as relaxed as Dean was. He appeared to be having a minor freak out but Dean could not bring himself to care as Sam systematically panicked about what Dean was doing  _(how are you deepthroating me right now where is your gag reflex are you even breathing how can this be happening—)_  and then panicked about what  _he_  was doing  _(my dick is in your mouth holy shit I am so close right now Dean we’re on the side of the road I’m about to—)_

Eventually Dean’s own arousal managed to permeate his addled brain, and he blinked himself awake long enough to get his free hand down to cup himself through his jeans. It was like flicking a switch, and pleasure exploded up his spine. He writhed on the car seat, tethered by nothing except the weight of Sam in his mouth.

Sam shouted something, clawing at the roof of the car and the back of Dean’s neck, and Dean swallowed him down, crushing his nose to Sam’s belly to get as much of his brother in as possible. He spilled over his own hand at the same time as he felt Sam twitching in his mouth. He was too far down to be able to taste anything but he could feel the warmth of it in his stomach, soothing the fire that the witch had lit. He sucked and sucked, long after Sam should have been done, wringing every drop out of him.

When he finally pulled away, the hinky poison or whatever it was felt like it had dissipated, and he groaned as he fell back against the passenger seat.

“ _So_  much better,” he sighed. He rubbed his stomach, wondering if he would be able to feel Sam inside him. When he looked over Sam was just staring at him. “What?”

“Um. Nothing?” Sam blushed red as he rearranged himself back into his trousers before restarting the Impala. The blush didn’t leave for the entire car ride home.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tune in for Kink Day 2: Human furniture


End file.
